Night's Dream
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: (Redone) These are dreams I've had as being someone from fruits basket. They are all about the same thing basicly so I hope you enjoy. RxR! KxT, YxT, KyxKa, YxKa, YxHaru... so far.
1. A Good Bye

_A/N: My dream...I was Kagura this time!_

**Kagura point of view**

Kyo was standing there in front of me and I could tell he felt guilty. Guilty for loving another but some how, I was not mad. I loved him a lot. but I wanted him to be happy. Even if it was not with me. I looked at him now and he was thinking if her and said her name silently. "Tohru..." Then he came back and looked at me. "K..Kagura, I...." But before he finished I gave him a kiss and walked away. I love him so much. But I know he loved someone else. As I walked away and hear him follow me. I turned around and my eyes started to water. "Kyo.... Be with Tohru.... I just want you to be happy." The tears came and they could not be stopped. He wiped away a tear. "Thank you... Kagura." He hugged me before leaving. He was happy and yet my heart was breaking. He was to far away and I said to no one, "Have a nice life."

_Notes: what do you think.... I have been haveing dreams like crazy... well talk to me here!!! What do you honestly think?_


	2. A New Beginning

_A/N: I had this as a dream where I was Tohru. (blush) I think it's the best one-shot I've written.  
_  
**Tohru's Point of View  
**  
I love Kyo. I don't know how or when, just that every time I see him now my heart skips a beat. It maybe a silly crush but I really can't tell. I can't stop thinking about him and just decide that I was not going to sleep. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock. It read midnight. I get up out of bed and head for Kyo's room. I don't know why but I wanted to be there. I just stood at his down and hesitated. Then I finally opened the door a crack and saw that Kyo was sleeping. I walked in and as I got closer I saw Kyo was sleeping without a shirt. His muscles were relaxed and I began to feel hot. I knew I had to leave but I couldn't. I silently walked closer to his bed and sat down next to it. I looked at him and is hair looked so soft I wanted to touch it, his body looked warm that I wanted to hold it but I knew it was not an option. I finally looked at his tender lips and I could not help t. I leaned closer. "Miss Honda!!!" I turned to see Yuki staring back at me with disbelief. Then he vanished. "Yuki, wait!!!" But before I could follow him I heard something moving behind me. "T...Tohru? What the hell are you doing here?!?" I was soo embarrassed that I ran out as tears started to fall. As I left I heard Kyo getting up and I went to my room and locked the door. Kyo tried to open the door, "Tohru! What's wrong?" I saw is his shadow give up and sit down in front of the door. "Did I do something again? I'm sorry if I did..." I unlocked the door and started to cry again. "Kyo it was not you... I'm soo sorry." He tried to comfort me as best you can with the curse he had. I looked up at him and my eyes meet his. Our faces came closer and and we almost kissed. But then he backed away and turned to cherry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." I never heard him finish. Something stopped him... my lips.  
  
_Notes: well... what do you think... RESPOND!!!! it's the only way I know... I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short but I tried my best! I hope you liked it anyways!_


	3. A New Love

_A/N: This time, I'm... Yuki. Yes yes, very weird to be dreaming that I was a guy, but oh well.  
_  
**Yuki's Point of View**  
  
There she was. The love of my life, leaning over the cat. "Miss Honda!!!" She turned around. I just could not take it. I had to leave. I didn't know where but I could not stay. I ran as fast as I could. "Yuki, wait!!!" But I didn't. I couldn't. I started to cry. I ran and ran until I hit someone. She fell to the ground "I'm soo sor.... Ka... Kagura?" It was indeed Kagura. She was crying. She must have heard about Kyo and Tohru, too. But for some reason, I was just relized how beautiful she was. "It's my fault...", She wiped some tears off, "I was not looking...". I wiped some of her tears off her face. She looked up at me as I leaned closer. She got up and started to walk away. "Kagura.... I'm sorry... I just thought that you lo...." She cut me off with a breath taking kiss.  
  
_Notes: welll.... what do you think.... I have no idea where I'm going with this... In fact I think something it trying to tell me something with these... oh well RxR like always._


	4. A Lost Soul

**Haru's Point of View**  
  
It was the middle of the night and I had a feeling that something was wrong. As I was walking to Shigure's house to see if Yuki was alright, I saw them... I saw Kagura and Yuki kissing. My heart stopped. I knew he loved Tohru but what happened that caused them to get together. I ran pasted them hoping they did not see me. I had to find out what was the cause... why my Yuki was kissing... Kyo's girl..... I ran as fast as I could and I finally got there and went up stairs and there I saw Kyo and Tohru kissing. My world was falling about... Everyone was happy but me... I didn't know awhat to do... So I ran... ran as fast as I could. I planned never to return... til I found her.....Rin.  
  
_Notes: what do you think? I had no more dreams so I have to wing it now.... Does everyone like this?_


	5. A Fresh Start

**Kyo PoV**  
  
She kissed me and I kissed her back. We kissed for a long time until I saw a flash of black and white. It was Haru. Then Tohru started to talk in hyper speed. "Tohru, come down..."  
  
"But Kyo Yuki left when I was in your room and then Haru saw us, we have to find find them..." I did not want her to worry so I went to go look for them. I ran though the woods to find Haru. I stopped him and he tol me what he saw.  
  
"Kagura and Yuki were making out in the middle of the sidewalk!" I could not believe that and somehow, it hurt... I demanded Haru to show me where they were and he did but they were gone. I began to worry about where they were.  
  
**Kagura's PoV  
**  
I saw Haru and stopped wat I was doing. "Yuki, why did you want to kiss me?" He just looked at me and smiled. It was the smile I know he used to smile to only Tohru before. I know that somehow he fell in love with me... The scray part was, I did too. We went to my apartment after he told me what he saw and I know he did not want to go back. He sleeped on the couch and we kissed good night before I went to bed and dreamed the day away. 


	6. A Happy Endding?

**Tohru's PoV  
**  
Kyo came back with Haru and they told me what Haru saw. I was so happy that they found love but Haru looked sad. He left saying he had to go and I let him leave... Then Shigure come out of his room and asked what was going on.  
  
We told him everything and he wanted to call Ayame and tell him the news but Kyo would have killed him. Then we all went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
_**The End** _

_I'll have one more chapter to explain what happened to them unless you will kill me for not contuing it... so Review if this is ok or that you want more before the end_


	7. A End Has Come

Ten years later,  
  
Kyo and Tohru marry.  
  
Yuki and Kagura get married,  
  
and Haru is ok, he finds that someone... Hana!!!!  
  
I hope you like it and I really don't know if you want more info about them... just tell me and I will! 


End file.
